You Live and You Learn
by ChEsHiRe81
Summary: One fall, one too many. One falter, one too painful. One plunge, one hope in an unconditional promise. Lena would not be that shadow. She would not leave her best friend and angel in that prison. She would fight for her to live, and learn the truth...
1. Chapter 1

The night had dragged on so much more cruel so much more suffocating and Alex felt that tightness as if her own air was being cut off. She'd watched as a woman whom believed in Kara but was angry at Supergirl, do the impossible not even the future Brainy could fathom as an option. She watched as the tiny compartment spread out and covered the kryptonian's figure sealing off her body her air into the enclosed capsule knowing this was murderous in itself. How could her sister handle the enclosure when Alex knew for a fact that Kara had a form of claustrophobia that had plagued her with nightmares that had surfaced again with the first encounter with Psi. Truth was, she couldn't but thanks to Lena's efforts her option...Alex's sister was alive.

Alex's shaking brown orbs watched from the doorway, unable to pull herself from that place for fear if she did her sister would be pulled back under into seizures or worse. She hadn't even comprehended the approaching footsteps, her thoughts too focused on the woman still unconscious that she couldn't see her face of.

"Alex.." Danvers turned her head to find a set of concerned yet hopeful emerald hues and for a moment she allowed Lena's voice and stare to keep her locked in place. Then a cup was handed to her and she could never be so very grateful as she was to have something to keep her alert. "I figured you could use it."

"Thank you." She tried to keep a steady calm in her voice but even she was aware of the tremble in the tone. Alex tore her eyes from Lena's to take a sip of the coffee bringing her gaze back over the figure of Supergirl, and she barely saw the rise and fall of her chest. "Too close."

"Excuse me?" Lena's response made her curse her own slip of a more emotional two simple words. "For Supergirl?" Alex nodded taking another sip as she forced her own breathing to level out. "Or for Kara?" The Director's pulse began racing and instantly turned on a dime the moment her sister's name left the Luthor's lips. Her browns locked on emeralds and the burn of her eyes were a warning to Lena to tread carefully.

"What did you just say?" Alex searched Lena's features but she saw no ill will in her expression or posture. "Lena.."

"Flew here on a bus, that was the first indication." Lena spoke as she sipped her own coffee with her eyes now on the figure on the bed. "Incredible blues like the sky and cerulean oceans that pulled me into their current, that belonged not only behind a set of big lensed glasses but in the gaze Supergirl gave me when she saved me the very first time. Then there was that determined center of protective yet caring nature and that's when the pieces began to fall into place."

Alex considered interrupting Lena but something told her to remain silent and here this all out. "Her belief in me, her trust in me. Her unwavering devotion and support she gave me. She believed in me so greatly, then I made the kryptonite…" Danvers pondered saying something again. "I saw the anger for the first time _ever_ and a part of me separated the two of them out once more because how could my best friend my biggest hero be the same hero I was barking at while trying to defend protecting Sam? How?" Lena leaned forward to set her coffee down noticing her hand both her hands shaking. She looked back over to the one in her suit. "We had all been having a wonderful time at that get together. Then Reign.." Her emeralds trembled as much as her body. "I watched Supergirl get battered after trying with all her might to protect everyone. I watched Supergirl dropped off the building and as she fell….I hoped she'd recover and just fly into the night sky! But she didn't...she fell... _hard_. She didn't get up and….Alex, my heart came to a brutal halt."

"You knew. Your eyes…" Both of theirs met once more before looking back at the still body minus the slow rise and fall of her chest.

"I guess, maybe it was selective vision or...but when she fell Alex...my heart just flat out stopped. The air left my lungs and when that little girl asked if she was dead…" Lena fought back the tears but she couldn't delay the inevitable. "...when you all took her away I began telling myself over and over in my head she's gonna be okay, she's gonna be okay. Then I was saying it out loud and I worried when the days passed and there was no Supergirl in the sky. No bootsteps at my balcony. Nothing. I knew when a figure that looked like Kara but wasn't with the personality, I knew then I might not see her again and once again my heart stopped."

"I was at her bedside. I was praying to our God to hers to every damn thing I could think of to give me back my sister….give me back my light. We both fought a cruel darkness, we both were saved by her countless times over. We both were lifted by her and held and cherished in her presence in her arms." Alex shared and reached out to take one of Lena's hands feeling her squeeze it.

"I was so worried about Sam, so terrified of losing her too...I chose to handle things wrong but I did it to try to save Sam. I know you all felt my actions were foolish they were so very Luthor. I know I destroyed the confidence Supergirl had in me. I knew it when I went off on her about the kryptonite…" Lena clenched tight to Alex's hand. "When I demanded to know what her real name was and she said it's...it would change how I looked at her, and for that moment I really believed that all I saw her as was someone with nothing but a God complex. God Alex...I told my best friend something like...wait…"

Alex met her eyes once more and Lena's shivered with the shock and nervousness hitting her features along with the realization. "Edge...the coffee…"

"She flew in her cardigans so fast she nearly broke her own personal speed record...you in her arms and the panic in her eyes the fear….I was seeing my sister dying as you were."

"The plane. Me telling her to let me go." The Director nodded with them both looking back at their precious light. "I _HAVE_ to figure out a way to detoxify the air. I can't condemn her to that imprisonment Alex.." Lena was about to turn away walk away to find Brainy but Alex kept a firm grip on the woman's hand. "Alex.."

"I think you should hear something...I heard on my sister's stereo the night after the World Killers were gone for good. I had come to check on her and what I found was her standing before the screen doors staring out into the night sky, in sweatpants and a tank, my college tank. She stood there with her suit crumpled in her hand clenching it tightly and her whole entire frame was trembling. I was about to approach her when I heard this.." Alex unlocked the phone belonging to her sister and went to Kara's playlists and showed Lena the screen. "She labeled this list ' _Reminder_ '." Alex pulled up a song and hit play pushing the phone against Lena's chest and releasing her hand to walk out of the room with her coffee.

" _ **So many years caught in the dark,**_

 _ **Hopeful and yet falling apart..**_

 _ **I was sick and tired of wasting away,**_

 _ **Then I finally realized which path I should take…**_

 _ **For so long…**_

 _ **Oh how I didn't know where,**_

 _ **I was going I was LONG gone,**_

 _ **Defeated and out of air…**_

 _ **But you live and you learn...to fight,**_

 _ **And do nothing but what you love..**_

 _ **Yeah it seemed like the longest time!**_

 _ **For me to get it right…**_

 _ **Yeah you live and you learn!"**_

Lena felt a silence come over her as those lyrics hit her like a ton of bricks. She looked away from the phone and to her best friend, a prisoner of her own design. A victim of a device she had made. Tears slipped from her eyes rolling down her cheeks. More of the song played until she met near the end of the ballad.

" _ **So many years caught in the dark….**_

 _ **Then I finally realized this is what I want…"**_

Her emeralds shook harder than they had before and the tears would not relent from their cascading tumble. She had to know and Lena looked down at the device in her hand. She scrolled to where Kara kept simple notes, reminders to herself she'd once shown her boss and they laughed about how they should make alerts for them too. Lena went to that memo and under _DECEPTION_ she clicked on the file..

 _How her fears are my own,_

 _How she feels so isolated I feel that I am alone._

 _My angers at myself my own morality,_

 _Her disappointment at my actions, her disappointment in me._

 _My love for those eyes, I've lost that one right,_

 _Take away my sun, leave me caged in the night._

 _She was my reminder of real love of humanity,_

 _I've destroyed my own heart my crystal clarity._

 _Should she ever see behind the mask at what's real,_

 _I wonder if her eyes would be cold how she'd feel._

 _I cannot tell her, it kills me not to speak,_

 _I condemned my own life and I feel so darn weak._

 _I was told once she'd hate me if she found out,_

 _How foolish of me to really think that I could doubt._

 _I'm her hero, I'm her shadow,_

 _I'm so caring, I'm just shallow._

 _She's my light, I've ruined this all,_

 _Maybe when Reign dropped me I should have ended in that fall__

 _\- 'Live and Learn' by Andres Badler-_

 _Remember Kara Zor-El...remind her everyday as Kara Danvers she's not alone. Remind her even if you are breaking, reminder her even when you cry inside. Remind her I'm her darkness, that she's always been my light__

Lena didn't even realize she'd moved but her body knew the path and it was toward the one lying helpless lying defeated and lying trapped. She flicked the song on repeat and began to hum to the beat as she pulled up a stool right at Supergirl's bedside sitting down and reaching for one of Kara's hands. Lena listened to the Lyrics and began to sing to them, to remind her how similar their thoughts ran. Kara was not a darkness, she was not someone with a God complex. She was Kara. She was Lena's best friend and her hero. She was everything her heart had told her and when _her_ everything woke up, Lena would be right there. She'd tell her that Kara _IS_ her everything. She'd be there...to remind her... _to live and to learn.._

 _ **\- How we fight off the dark parts of our lives, how we struggle sometimes to find a light to help us heal from our wounds. Sometimes whom we believe we let down are the ones who believe in us most. Learn to live, live to learn...**_


	2. Chapter 2

With the nagging despair hitting her hard after countless hours working with Brainy to come up with a solution to eliminate the kryptonite from the atmosphere, it was his tears that had fallen her expertise in bottling emotion that got them both to figure out the puzzle finally. They pieced the places back together and prayed it was soon enough to save Kara from her confining tomb.

Both of them had heard the scream from the other room they had been working frugally in to come up with the solution to their biggest threat. Lena had immediately ran out at the sound of a voice she knew all too well. But as both of them rounded the corner it was Brainy whom held her back to bring a finger to her lips to silence her. Obviously he didn't comprehend how pissed off that made her. She'd let it go for now more concerned with the words she was hearing from a panicked terrified voice.

Within the room Alex had jumped up from the chair immediately waking up from the exhaustion that had forced her down for a few, upon the voice she'd been waiting to here. Her sister's body began to buck stirring then thrashing. She could hear the heavy breaths from the full headgear of Lena's design that had protected Kara from breathing in the dangerous air.

"Wha...what...what's happened..why am I in here...get me out!" The full blown trembles were raking Kara's body she tried to look around but barely saw anything. Her body felt constricted as if a python had clenched her in it's coiled up grip. She couldn't breathe, every alarm going off in her head through her entire body.

"Hey hey, it's okay...just breathe. I'm here." Alex leaned over her so Kara could see her sister's face.

"What.."

"Mercy fired kryptonite into the air.."

"I can't breathe...I can't breathe.." Kara thrashed her helmet wielded head unable to stop the enclosed space from wrecking her logic. She felt as if she was back in that pod in the phantom zone all over again.

"No, hey! Look at me! You're fine." Alex wasn't getting through to her and she knew exactly why. "This suit is keeping you alive. So just...breathe.." She knew the panic Kara was experiencing. It was claustrophobia at its worst. The heavier breaths had somewhat stopped the whimpers and sobs she heard but were dying down some as well.

"I'm okay.." Kara tried to tell herself looking at the computer like screen in the visor of the suit's face. She noticed the components and a part of her knew who had made what she was wearing. "Tell me everything…" That's when she heard a familiar set of footsteps, of heels tapping the tile floor. She turned her head and her eyes went wide unable to speak just choking to start hyperventilating again.

"Lena.." Alex wasn't sure this was the time but she knew she couldn't stop what was about to happen if she tried. Their gazes met and Lena tapped her head to the side motioning with her eyes with the Director sighing nodding. Alex looked back to her sister. "I will be right back, okay? Lena is here with you. More than you know." The two women met stares once more and Alex stepped away hoping she was doing the right thing.

"Wha…" Kara wanted out of the suit so badly. The tightness, that constriction only worsened and her panic rose to a dangerous level.

"You need to remain calm. You have to do that for me okay?" Lena leaned down and grabbed both of Supergirl's layered hands gripping tight to them and tugging back toward her own body to help the hero sit up. "Calm yourself. Center yourself back to a calmer heart rate." She would remain professional even though all she wanted to do was embrace her best friend and cry in her arms. Kara needed her all together right now.

"Lena I…" How was she going to break this to her? Did she know? Wait, she was in the room when Alex and her had talked. She was stumbling over herself with her words.

"I have something of yours." Lena reached into her pocket and pulled out Kara's phone. Her cerulean eyes widened seeing what her best friend was holding. "Defeated and out of air.."

Why did those words seem so familiar to Kara? Lena still held the device not giving it back yet looking from it to her face and how she wished she couldn't be seen at the moment. But those emeralds so stern became the softest of greens and Kara found herself lost to them in them. " _Well you live and your learn, to fight...and do nothing but what you love.._ " Lena sang softly. " _...yeah it seemed like the longest time...for me to get it right...yeah you live and you learn.._ " Kara felt a huge lump in her throat trying to swallow it down but shaking.

"You know." Her voice as shaky as her entire body, her fear gnawing at her like a pack of savage wolves. "Oh….oh Rao no…" She felt the panic attack hitting her like a kryptonite bullet and she began to thrash only for her arms to be caught at her wrists by her best friend.

"I love that song now, because of you." Lena began sliding her grip from Kara's wrists to her hands holding them tightly. "Only you could bring me that much depth within soft yet strong words. Like you are….both soft and strong." She felt Kara's body starting to shake less but she knew the woman, she understood that anxiety. "I had heard the broadcast over my screens my radio at L-Corp. I saw footage and it terrified the hell out of me. I went to grab my phone to call you in hopes….it wasn't you that was falling for the second time before my eyes. I was just about to call Alex when she called me. I was out the door after that at full speed and for the first time in a long time I grabbed my bike keys and sped off towards the DEO. I was on the phone, on my bluetooth talking to the Director and despite her best efforts, I heard the panic in her voice."

"Lena.." Kara needed to explain but then she saw her best friend chuckle.

"Flew here on a bus hmm?"

"Oh Rao.." Of all the dumb things she'd ever said to Lena. No wonder she'd put the pieces together. "How long.."

"Honestly? Your eyes the first time we met with Kent in the office with you. Your eyes so unlike any blue I'd ever seen. Those eyes may have hid behind lenses but those eyes were looking in my own when you saved me the first time. Those eyes were ones I stared into each time you protected me and put yourself in harms way just to do so. Those eyes I looked into when you told me everything would be okay and how amazing I was. How good I was. Those eyes that gave me warmth and promise that I could do more, be more." Lena looked away sighing still holding Kara's hands. "Those eyes I filled with fear and distrust for my actions with what I made. Those eyes that shook when I asked you what your name was."

"Juru." Kara felt such a depth of calm wash over her suddenly and perhaps it was Lena's presence that did that.

"You were ready to give yourself over, to die to save me. I knew when Reign grabbed me what you would do to get her away from me. I bottled up my feelings my angers my rage at myself my failures before we went in there. I tried to stay formal but what we were causing between us, that stale air….I couldn't breathe. I attacked you. I did it in the elevator too with what I said."

"But you knew it was…"

"I had separated your identities out. I had forced myself to forget who you actually were. I had started to believe my own selective vision." Lena removed one of her hands from Kara's and grabbed the phone off the table she was sitting on. "This song.."

" _ **I don't know exactly where I'll land..**_

 _ **Though I know where I'm at and I'm not turning back,**_

 _ **But it's crazy that…"**_

Lena reached out and put a hand over the hero's chest right where her heart resided. " _For so long, oh how I didn't know where...I was going I was long gone...defeated and out of air…_ "

" _But you live and you learn to fight…_ " Kara sang under the suit.

" _And do nothing but what you love.._ " Lena sang with her.

" _Yeah it seemed like the LONGEST time, for me to get it right...yeah you live and you learn!_ " Both of them sung together Lena's hand pressing against Kara's chest and Kara's hand gripping with some strength holding her best friend's own.

"I will not fail to get you free of that Kara. You have my word on that." Lena told her with all the conviction she could give in her words her voice her eyes. "I will not let you down again."

"I promise...no more falling." Kara said jokingly but serious enough. "No more falling on you."

"I'd rather you fall for me." Lena felt the words slip out at exactly the wrong time. "Shit.."

"Bout damn time one of you said something." Alex made her presence known as she walked over with a look from a grin to an expression of pure stern concern. "We have a problem.."

Lena clenched her best friend's hand a little tighter and prayed to Kara's own Rao, that Supergirl wouldn't be needed anytime soon. She looked passed the Director to Brainy whom motioned for her to come out of the room. Had he figured out the last of their dilemma? Lena looked from one Danvers to the other. Whatever it took, she was gonna give Kara back her light. She looked once more at Kara and patted her chest.

"I will be back okay? Listen to your sister Kara. You need to Supergirl." She heard the scoff from the Director and a sigh from the stubborn one. Nope, Lena was staying out of this conversation. She had a job to do. She had to save the person in her life that was meant to be there all along. She would be that hero, _her_ hero...Kara always believed she could be..


	3. Chapter 3

The conversation between sisters hadn't been the calmest and her emeralds watched from a distance as the Director had walked out for the third time that day and both Danvers prepared for battle in the city leaving her flicking her own nails between one another realizing she'd picked up some of her best friend's wretched habits. She walked over to Brainy at the command center round table and her eyes stayed glued to the screen that luckily thanks to hers and her new friend's hacking they had been able to get feed of the fight.

" _Aircheck?_ " They heard Supergirl say after Brainy had reminded her of little boxes when it came to James. That would be a discussion for later with the masked Guardian.

"90%." He told her. Lena looked at him shaking her head.

"That's still lethal if the suit fails." She told her and felt her stomach drop some. "You need to back off. You need to try and conserve." Lena's voice was filled with the emotions she'd done her best to hold back but she could no longer prevail in that aspect.

" _Just gotta handle one more thing.._ " Her voice of determination had Lena chomping at the bit. This wasn't what the suit was made for. But on the screen the battle had been going in her favor until the creature started firing things at her and each hit the Luthor heard the struggle in Kara's grunts and huffs. Then her body was forced to its knees and the panic was back in Supergirl's voice. " _What's happening.._ "

"The suits taking too much damage, so power is being diverted to life support." Lena knew what that meant and holding her phone tightly she recalled what she'd watched just a couple hours before. "C'mon Alex.."

" _I'll give you a jump_." Alex was on the scene and everyone in the command center saw their Director on top of things. " _You're gonna wanna hold still_." The blast was directed at the Super in Lena's suit and with the charge fueling what Lena had given the hero Kara was back in action almost instantly.

" _Thanks for the charge.._ " Her voice was filled with gratitude and she stood to deliver a solid uppercut to the man that had attacked her. He went down hard from the air and she was relieved but then she felt her movements stalling. " _What...what's happening now.._ "

"...the whole systems failing.." Lena's panic was rising as was her best friend's and she knew that if anyone else attacked Kara, there would be grave results. She clenched her phone even tighter.

" _The suits locking down...I can't move.._ " Lena's emeralds shook as much as her hands. Then she heard other voices besides Kara's and Alex's and she knew what that meant.

" _...there's kryptonite in the air still right? So what happens if I pull the trigger?_ "

" _No! Stop!_ " Alex's voice was laced with panic and danger.

" _Air check._ " Kara's voice was barely staying calm. Her vitals were in danger. She'd been out there far too long.

"The atmosphere is 99% clear." Brainy told her.

" _Why are you protecting her! Why are you protecting any of them?!_ " Lena was losing her ability to stay on point. Her eyes were glued to the screen and she saw the gun aimed at Supergirl's head. The suit wasn't enough to protect a kryptonian without that strength the sun usually gave her. A single tear had slipped from one of her eyes to roll down her left cheek. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. She wasn't supposed to lose the one person in her life that had filled her darkness with nothing but pure love and light. She shut her eyes and when Brainy had announced the atmosphere was a hundred percent clear everything happened far faster than she could fathom and once again she forgot to breathe.

Their were roars and claps around her and on the screen they all watched as the Director and Supergirl clasped forearms and patted each other on the shoulder. For Lena, those sounds weren't present. Her ears rung her breathing was ragged her heart pounding in her chest. It was too close, far too close. She had to leave the command center and take off down one of the halls. When she was far enough away from everyone stepping into the sun bed room she went to the corner putting one hand on the wall and dropping her head with her entire frame shaking.

Lena couldn't stop the tears then. All those little boxes in that one giant one were spilled out their container falling to pieces. Those tiny cubes began to disintegrate to dust. The contents of them all leaking out where the tears flowing freely down her face released what they had. She shut her eyes tightly and collapsed down the wall to fall to her knees. Her phone still in her hand now dropping to the floor where her body curled up on. The moment it did the video she'd watched over and over began to play and her sight was pulled in by it once more.

" _ **..Yeah it seems like the LONGEST TIME..**_

 _ **For me to GET IT RIGHT..**_

 _ **Yeah you live and you learn!"**_

The screen had two friends soaked from playing in the ocean tides along the beach in their bathing suits. Andres on the rocks with his keyboard singing out his song while the two girls looked deep into one another's eyes with one with a hand on the others face. Their eyes flickering to their lips then solid gazes leaning closer and closing that final distance. The tempo picking up the music filling the room she was in as her emerald hues kept watching the screen seeing the chemistry finally pour out with these two friends that were so much more.

Lena couldn't look away and she hadn't even realized there was someone in the doorway walking quietly up to her with her back still to them. She felt a shift behind her and then a set of warm arms were around her body her back pressed against the one holding her with a set of lips beside her ear and Lena knew exactly whom it was. The sweet scent so very Kara enveloped her nostrils and she breathed in that beautiful aroma setting the phone down still playing the video and her hands came up to grab the arms that held her tight but not too tight.

"Thank you Lee." Kara spoke softly against her best friend's ear. She nuzzled the side of her face against Lena's. "You had said before….not to fall. But I can't not fall...when it comes to you." Lena's own heart began to pound harder against her chest after skipping a few beats. She felt the arms around her squeeze a little tighter. "I know I lied to you, kept things from you." Kara slipped one arm away and reached down to grab the phone and restart the video. "I liked this most, because of how it begins. Someone smiling with a little message on her phone. That someone going out to the balcony to see her friend waiting for her in her jeep."

"It's us." Lena responded finally.

"Both of us free, just enjoying each other's company as the music plays behind us." Kara continued. " _I don't know exactly where I'll land...though I know where I'm at and.."_

" _I'm not turning back.._ "

" _...but it's crazy that.._ "

" _For so long..oh how I didn't know where...I was going I was long gone...defeated and out of air…_ " Lena sang with her and slowly turned in her arms so both of them were facing one another with Kara's arm around her back now. They listened to the song continue and Kara reached up to softly slip her fingers over Lena's cheek slipping them into her hair above her ear running down those strands. " _Yeah it seemed like the longest time..for me to get it right…_ "

Kara looked deeply into those beautiful emeralds that sparkled before her own ceruleans closing the distance she'd wanted to for so long embracing Lena's soft plush lips with hers eliciting a gasp then the softest of moans with the kiss no longer just one sided. She felt Lena's hand in her hair pushing their faces against each others. One tilted their head some to deepen the kiss that swept them both up in the passion of it.

Lena felt as if her deepest bottled up feelings were completely poured out by the reciprocated embrace so very two sided with so much love and depth to it that her heart just flooded with that love Kara gave her. Lena returned that love mustering up all of the feelings she'd been without for so so long. The need of air forced the kiss to be broken but not forgotten as they looked in one another's eyes and then the smiles they both shared.

Their gazes slipped down to the screen at the video then returned to each other's, smiles still so very much there even bigger with them both chuckling. Each a hand in their hair the other with fingers intertwined. Lena was first to break the stare as she rolled her eyes sighing.

"What is it Lee?" Kara asked curious why the eye roll.

"This will be fun to break to Olsen." Lena sighed again. She then smiled and shook her head to look back into the beautiful blues of her whole world. "We learned finally."

"How to live." Kara smiled and kissed her best friend again.

From the doorway Alex watched the two, contemplating when to give Miss Luthor that well versed shovel talk. It could wait. She knew that it was about time her sister lived for more than just articles and Super duties. Kara needed to love, and be loved by more than just her big sister and DEO boss. Maybe now that Kara got the guts to take charge, maybe Lena would learn not to be such a hard ass. Alex smirked at that bringing a hand to her face to try to stifle her laughter. It didn't work as the two women broke their kiss to look her way.

"Damn…I owe Susan fifty bucks.." Two eyebrows flicked up at her. "Just...resume your...yeah." Alex waved her hand turning to walk away.

"Guess someone besides my sister wasn't clueless as much as I was." Kara shared making Lena giggle. "Okay so I can be dense."

"A whole office of flowers. A whole company swept up from that ass?" Lena smirked.

"Okay okay….I was a little more than dense." Lena slid her hand to Kara's face tracing her fingers over the hero's lips. "Like dumb dense."

"Shush Darling. Just kiss me." Kara smiled nodded and did just that..

 _ **\- The strongest of fires hold no burn but warmth. Embraced by it we learn even more how to live. I have lived to learn more of you my soulmate. How we learn more of one another everyday and live stronger knowing it will all be okay_**_

 _ **-Enigmea-**_


	4. Chapter 4

Three days had passed, changes erupting all around them but despite the chaos despite the turmoil their lives remained intertwined just as their fingers had as they both looked on in Lena's office at L-Corp. Due to Sam's leave, with good measure necessary for her's and Ruby's relocation, Lena had to take up the mantle with her company again leaving Catco in the hands of James Olsen. James, the ex of the Luthor's whom hadn't taken the change between very well. It left quite a bit of animosity between them and furthermore between Kara and him.

Sure the blonde and him had once taken a run at a relationship but it didn't take fruit and then Kara had got involved with the daxamite prince… Ohhhh that mongrel of a frat boy. Lena never could understand the logic with that relationship between her best friend and him but then Kara had explained how their planets were so very similar and part of it had been because it was familiar to her. The other reason, hadn't been one the CEO had expected.

Kara had gone beet red with that explanation and Lena had to admit maybe she'd laughed her ass off a little too much at that conversation over coffee and Noonan's in her office at her couch. The poor blonde was stuttering all over her words putting her face in her hand and looking away far too often and Lena was just dying of explosive laughter at her expense. The so very logical response had her spitting out her coffee having to stand up and look away from her best friend when Kara had just simply said…' _I didn't break anything when we were...in the um...bed'._

Now, that had constituted Lena's need to remedy this very deep seated issue and after a little rather awkward conversation with the Director of the DEO that happened to be the same woman whom was sister and sole protector to her innocent Kara she got a few answers but far more questions. She recalled that conversation well..

" _Okay, Lena...you do realize you are calling me from my place of office to discuss my little sister's sex life..WHICH I'd like to know very little of and not dare to think about. So, as rather disturbing this is to discuss, what do you need?"_

" _That's the thing Alex. Your sister explained, well she tried to without dying of embarrassment, how her and Mon El…"_

" _Don't bring up that pompuss ass turned married cheat to me please Luthor.."_

" _As I was attempting to say, without you interrupting me.."_

" _I'm trying. It's a work in progress."_

" _There you go again. Anyway….that their...strengths…"_

" _Okay, I am gonna stop you right there."_

" _Didn't we just discuss your interrupting issue?"_

" _We did but I'm dismissing that for now. He screwed her be…"_

" _I didn't need to think about that Danvers."_

" _Think I wanted to? As I was saying...because she didn't break his nose."_

" _What does that have to do with intimacy?"_

" _I'm getting there. Shut up for a minute geese. She didn't have control of her strength when she was little. She broke a guy's nose kissing him."_

" _Did she break anything else when she…"_

" _EW! Fucking shut up about that thought! UGH! I need mouthwash now. She never did."_

" _So that frat brat was her…"_

" _Yes. Is that your phone?"_

" _Yes. It's your sister."_

" _Do I need to let you go? I see you have that song as her ringtone now hmm?"_

" _It fits. It's a text not call. We are finishing this conversation."_

" _Like I can avoid this disgusting process of mental depravities thank you."_

" _Like I want to think about his stick in her…"_

" _GROSS! Fucking no Luthor no! Finish this question before I hang up on you to gag."_

" _Her strength dampened...the red sun lamps right?"_

" _Hold on hold on hold on….YOU want ME to give YOU a few sun lamps to weaken my sister?"_

" _Thought we got passed this Alex."_

" _We did, just that overprotective big sis in me. You want the specs on the lamps so you can toy with them in your dungeon?"_

" _My lab. It doesn't have bars."_

" _Four walls make a chamber."_

" _Cute."_

" _I try. That song is now stuck in my head thank you."_

" _I need to buy a donut shop for her."_

" _You already bought a media company for her and lets not forget the office of floral."_

" _I'm a hopeless romantic when it comes to your sister. Now...now that I think about it, you think rose petals leading into a…"_

" _LA LA LA LA LA! NO LUTHOR NO!"_

" _Should I tell you about how she heard both you and your ex…"_

" _If you value your very twisted demented soul I advise you not to continue that sentence. I will send you the specs through your phone and leave lamps with Jess your loyal assistant. Do I need to have her sign a NDA form too?"_

" _Now that I think about it, that wouldn't hurt."_

" _Does she know Kara flies there on a bus?"_

" _You gonna hold that one over her head as her inability to keep her own secret?"_

" _Nah...just for a couple more decades. Look, we are dealing with a lot of alien attacks no thanks to that bitch and her brother so I will have to cut this chat short."_

" _I can aid with that. I will be in later to work on a couple prototypes for new suits for your agent…"_

" _I get first dibs. Make mine fly."_

" _Getting ahead of yourself aren't you Director?"_

" _You are the one calling me about red sun toys so you can boink my sister."_

" _I want to make sweet passionate sexually gratifying…"_

" _I'm gonna KILL YOU LUTHOR! No more! I can't handle those images! LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA…"_

" _Ta ta Director."_

* * *

Lena smirked at that sipping her coffee seeing out of the corner of her eye the beautiful blonde quirking one eyebrow up at her. She turned her head slightly still sipping her coffee with the smile still on her lips locking eyes with her. My how Kara was squirming suddenly.

"I….what are you thinking about?"

"Lay..over." Lena said removing the cup from her lips. The reporter was still looking at her confused.

"I don't think I wanna ask anymore." Kara turned back to the TV and her eyes shook with worry. "This is getting worse Lena." The Luthor looked back at the screen and that's when she saw whom had appeared on it.

"Isn't that one of the agents that…" Lena noticed she was the only one in the office now. "Shit…" Her emeralds were glued to the screen widening as she watched Supergirl appear on the scene. Before she could pick up her phone her coffee dropped out of her hand as she watched Kara's body dropped to her knees with her figure radiating several waves of a glow that Lena knew was bad. She dove for her phone looking back up to see Supergirl's body struggle to hold up against her own heat vision fired at her trying to protect herself with her cape. Lena dialed the frequency Alex had given her for emergencies slipping the ear com in her ear. "Alex?"

" _We had to evacuate Luthor. Supergirl was weakened far too much. I have agents pulling her back to the DEO now!"_ Lena heard the Director try to explain but her end was scratchy due to being on the field. " _Lena...get down here...now! Bring your modified suit for her. She's in bad shape.._ " Lena struggled to breathe as the line went quiet until she heard. " _SHOOT HIM DOWN! GET BACK! WE NEED TO GO NOW!_ "

"I'm on my way Alex!" Lena wasted no time and ran from her office with her shoulder bag thrown over it tossing the box in her bag running over to Jess's office. "Eve? I need you to take over! I'm taking Jess with me! It's an emergency!"

"You got it Miss Luthor." Eve muttered and Lena dashed into her old assistants new office.

"I heard. I'm coming." Jess told her running out and Lena ordered her to go down a different hall. "Detour?"

"We need to. I will explain on the way." Lena lead her and Jess to a private elevator and they lowered down to the garage with both of them running out and she heard her second chair gasp. "Yep, we are taking the Lambo." Lena fished the faub out of her bag and clicked the button to unlock the doors with both panels sliding upward at the sides. "Buckle up."

"This car is heavenly." Jess mentioned with both of them in the car now and the doors coming back down to lock in place. "I didn't know you ever drove."

"I own twenty different model cars, four motorcycles, a chopper, a jet, two houseboats, four regular boats, and a yacht. Anytime you want to borrow any of them, minus the jet and chopper, let me know." Lena started up the engine as the stereo came on and the track that seemed to fill both their minds the most came on.

"Isn't this song.." Jess began with Lena nodding as she pulled the vehicle out of the parking spot clicking on her garage door opener taking off quickly out of the lot.

"Andres Badler, yeah. It's Kara's fault."

"Oh you mean Supergirl's?" Lena slightly turned her head to see Jess nod to her looking at her then the road. "Is she okay?"

"Not sure. I do know she better start learning not to take on everything."

"You continue to live to remind her of that. Besides...I like having you back at L-Corp."

"Thanks Jess." Lena focused on the road and accidentally ran through a red. "Shit."

"Learn to pay attention to the greens though Boss. Don't want you getting this towed for not remembering to stop on those."

"I'll try to do that."

"She's not okay is she?" Jess' voice started to crack some and Lena's wasn't far off from doing the same as she clenched the steering wheel.

"An agent that turned on the agency she and her sister work for was altered. He drained part of Kara's lifeforce and power." Lena explained picking up speed some toward the DEO.

"It's that Mercy and her…?" Jess saw her boss nod. "Shit." They both noticed the radio click off as they slid into a massive garage under a building. "What is this place?"

"Where you will be filling out a shit load of forms. Sorry by the way and don't feel bad I had to do the same."

"Whatever I have to do Lena. Whatever it takes to help Kara."

They pulled into a spot and Lena turned off the engine with the doors opening and both women jumping out with their bags. Agent Vasquez was running over to them with several agents in tow. Lena shook her hand and they followed the team to the doors to be scanned in.

"Med bay?" Lena asked and Susan nodded shaking Jess' hand. "Have her fill them out later okay?"

"The Director needs you there now Lena. Something went wrong on the way back here." Lena didn't need to be told twice and took off at full speed down the hall to the med wing. Jess and Susan weren't far behind her. Supergirl would survive dammit, they had so much more to learn about one another and so much more time to live for each other. This was not death's judgement day...


	5. Chapter 5

In tow of her rather quickly paced boss she glanced around the establishment and noticed agents looking at her with wonder, curiousness and worry. Her eyes ventured around still until she heard the frantic words of Lena. They rounded the corner into the med bay and the sounds of monitors, machines and words so familiar yet so foreign filled her ears.

"What happened.." Lena asked as an ice cold shiver trickled down her tense spine.

"That missing agent Jensen, the one we believe was infected with something called Parasyte, he...its bad Lena." Alex wasted no time and that's when she noticed the plus one beside the Luthor. "You're…"

"Jess. I believe last time we met you were storming through my boss' office." Jess spoke up nervously shaking this _agent's_ hand.

"Sorry about that. I just...I overreacted. If it makes you feel better I had Supergirl rip me a new one."

"Oh, you mean Kara?" She saw the shake of the browns of the agent then heard the sigh watching her nod. "Her secret is safe with me. She's done everything and more for Lena."

"You might need to…" Alex looked from Jess to Lena. "Later for that. Lena.."

"What happened to her?" Lena had pushed her way through the Director and immediately went to Kara whom was lain out unconscious on the bed she'd seen her on just a few days before. "I hate when she's on this thing."

"So do I." Alex walked over. "She was drained of her powers. Luckily...it's temporary but because she's been weakened so badly she's not absorbing the sunlamp rays. Lena..she's practically human right now." Green eyes met brown ones. "She broke a few ribs. I had to reset three of her bones. One of her shoulders was dislocated. I popped it back into place but she...she has a concussion Lena."

"I brought the modified suit for her. I know she hates the thing but…"

"I can't have anything else hit her Lena. She's far too vulnerable right now." All three of them heard a grown as a set of cerulean blues came into focus to slowly look their direction. "Kar…"

"Hi. Hey Jess." Kara acknowledged the other woman in the room and Jess stepped forward to look at Supergirl.

"Thank you. You've always been there for her regardless if her life is in danger or she just needs to flippin' eat." Kara smiled at Jess nodding. "Why are you so beat up?"

"Caught a bad batch downtown." A cough stopped her dry humor followed with another then another and this time, rolling onto her side her coughing brought out a spray of red. "Th...that...isn't...good…" Kara felt her vision swim and before she could talk again her eyes had rolled back and her head flopped back on the bed.

"KARA!" Lena and Alex both yelled and the Director hollered for Hamilton whom came running in from the other room.

"What is...is that?"

"Blood, yeah. She coughed and...we need to run tests Amelia. Something else is...wrong...I don't know if she punctured something or…"

"HEY! IN HERE NOW!" Hamilton yelled after sliding into the hallway motioning her staff to rush in. Amelia ran back over and grabbed her penlight pulling back her eyelids noticing the dilated pupils barely showing any blue in the black of them. "Not good…"

"We've got her Doctor Hamilton! OR 4?"

"Two! Let's go!" They rushed Supergirl out on a gurney with the Director, the CEO and assistant standing in the room that was now empty with only specs of blood on the floor as a grim reminder of what they'd witnessed. Alex started to walk toward the door but stopped clenching her fists.

"Too many close calls Lena."

"Tell me about it. Do you have to report to you know?"

"I'm not fucking reporting shit to her right now. That's my sister not my agent and she can fly a damn kite as far as I'm concerned." Alex told her. "I...she had to have punctured something Lena."

"Could it be that she might have bruised something which could cause a tear in her stomach or…" Jess began until both women turned to her. "That would be better than her breaking something right?"

"A good theory and honestly I'm hoping you're right." Alex was about to go towards the room where her sister was only to be stopped by the woman in military gear. "Shit.."

"Jess, come on with me.." Lena paid this woman no attention as she and her assistant walked right passed her. Alex watched them leave flicking her eyes to her invasive officer.

"Director Danvers...problem?"

"Yes Ma'am. If you will excuse me…" Alex wasn't going to stick around to get an ear full. Her sister needed her and that was the only thing on her mind at the moment..

* * *

Nia was watching the broadcasts holding her tea using the stir stick to mix up the sugar in it when James approached to stand beside her. The man sighed holding his own cup filled with coffee taking a sip.

"It's getting worse out there. The divide."

"You could say that again." James added. "It will only get worse." He walked away to slip behind his desk and into his chair setting his cup down looking at the young employee. "Something on your mind?"

"She's not okay is she? She went down rather rough that time." Nia explained looking away from the screens to meet Olsen's hard eyes. "Did I say something wrong?"

"She'll be fine." James responded sipping his coffee some more. Nia looked at the man whose attention was on papers in his other hand and it was as if he'd dismissed her comment or the subject entirely. She took leave and walked away to her cubicle. Something was off about the city's Guardian. She suddenly missed Miss Luthor's company as little as she talked to her but Kara on the other hand..

"I hope you're okay." Nia muttered sitting down at her desk looking back over to the reporter's chair. She knew exactly why it was empty. Her gut told her the truth and she listened attentively to it this time…

* * *

Jess held up a steaming mug of coffee to her boss whose eyes were on the body under the careful hands of the medical staff. It had been hours and through each procedure another difficulty came up and once they'd finally finished the staff backed away to go clean up leaving Dr. Hamilton alone with the unconscious Super.

"She's strong Lena." Jess spoke up softly.

"She has been through worse in the past." Alex added walking over holding her own mug of java. "Amelia says her vitals are stable and the sunlamps are starting to work on her again."

"How did things go with GI jane?" The Director groaned. "That bad?"

"I'm being asked why Supergirl went off without approval from her and I. She questions my authority and pushes for me to start giving orders to Kara instead of discuss suggestion. Like that really worked before! I won't do that to her again Lena."

"Want me to look into her records for you?" Jess offered with both Lena and Alex looking at her. "What? I mean...who barks commands at Supergirl?"

"She's actually a freelance helper from how J'onn had her labeled on reports. She assists the DEO but doesn't work for them. I'm not gonna bark at her.." Alex sighed looking back at Jess after a sip of her coffee. "Think...there is more to this woman?"

"I'm with Jess. I think it wouldn't hurt to do a little research." Lena offered her opinion. "It wouldn't hurt to know whom comes in and tightens the reins." The three women watched Dr. Hamilton walk out of the room and over to them. "How is she?"

"She's staying steady. Her cells are starting to regenerate but at a rather slow rate. I doubt she will come conscious for a while. Can I get some of that?"

"Sure." Alex walked off with Jess beside her and Amelia looked to Lena.

"She was saying your name...even under anesthetics. She screamed it once but then calmed down." Lena felt a giant lump form in her throat swallowing hard.

"I can't lose her Amelia. I just can't." She felt her phone go off pulling it from her pocket to look at it as a text came up and her eyes widened.

"What is it?"

"It's...this girl Nia from CATCO. She was asking how Kara was doing.." Hamilton's eyes widened at that. "She said to….run a chemical analysis on her white blood cells?"

"Who is this again?" Amelia asked confused but that was mirrored by Lena's on expression. "Who is she?"

"Run the test Dr. Hamilton." Lena had to pull away looking back at her beloved angel on the bed under the lamps sighing as she stepped away about to dial her employee when she saw GI jane herself. "Excuse me…"

"Lena Luthor, how interesting that you help _their_ kind." Lena spun around shooting daggers at the bitch in her military attire. "What?"

"That woman in there has saved every single agent's life and has risked her own to save this city THIS planet! I don't give a shit who you are but you will NOT talk about her that way!" Colonel Haley instantly stepped toward her with a look of pure disgust and shame directed at Lena.

"Need I remind you where you are at." She spoke over her as if Lena was nothing but an annoying fly on the wall. Both heard a crash then bang and as they turned they saw Supergirl's body collapse to the floor in the doorway trying to get to her light. "What is…"

"No! No no no...what are you doing?" Alex ran forward passed Lauren whom watched on at the scene before her. "What...why are you up?"

"Had...to...protect...you...an...Lee…" Kara struggled to say with her head still down. "Al...ex... _ **EL May….ar...ah…**_ " Blackness took her again and she slumped against the floor with both Alex and Lena frantically over her.

"Shit…." Amelia ran toward the two women over the kryptonian and Jess was quick to follow her over. "What is she…."

"She wanted us safe.." Lena felt the tears roll down her face. "Dammit Kara...we are just learning...to live...for one another.." Her green eyes widened at her words and Alex's own did the same. They heard the sound of boots approaching and Alex covered her sister defensively in a guarded position. Lena followed suit growling but widened her eyes more as the colonel knelt down and reached a hand out to brush the blonde strands out of Supergirl's face..

* * *

"Colonel Ma'am.." Alex was ready to go toe to toe with her if she had to.

"She should be resting Director. Please...get her back in the med bay and have her tended to." Lauren's eyes met Alex's own. "May I...speak with you..while they get her back where she's safe?" Alex nodded swallowing hard. She looked back at Lena nodding standing up as Hamilton and a few medical professionals got Supergirl off the floor carefully setting her on a stretcher to wheel her back to where Amelia could check on her. She watched Lena run off after her with the phone to her ear yelling out tests to run. Alex motioned for the Colonel to follow her into a private room waiting until the woman walked in shutting the door.

"Give me your com and phone ma'am." Alex held out her hand upright curling her fingers over and over as Haley handed over what was asked of her. She set them down on the desk then turned back to her. "Any other devices?"

"No."

"Good. So now you know. I know that you are here to oversee things and your views regarding aliens are your own...but _here_ in _MY_ house..you respect the fact we work beside them to further protect this city this world! I won't have you telling me all about the flaws of someone I view as a father figure the way you have! You may have rank over me Colonel...but that person is a better person than you, I and this whole DEO agency put together! She's saved the lives of many and sacrificed her own life her own limbs to do so! You wanna demote me go ahead! But _YOU...WILL...NOT...DISMISS MY FUCKING SISTER LIKE THAT!_ " Alex grit her teeth giving the deadliest gaze she could at Haley, the one that made other agents cower in a corner.

"Continue on." She simply said and stepped around Alex to make her way to the door grabbing the handle stopping to turn her head slightly seeing the Director with her back still turned. "We have an understanding Director Danvers. This is a private matter. Don't lash out at me like that again...and I'd do the same for family."

Alex heard the door open and the boot taps slip further away. She slowly turned around then gathered her bearings and ran for the room she was sure her sister had been taken to. One issue at a time and she was almost certain she'd pay for that later.

"Kara….we will make sure you live….I will make sure of it." Alex spoke somewhat out loud rushing down the hall hearing the voices of the medics discussing her sister….her hero…

 _ **\- Heroes don't always wear capes, jump tall buildings in a single bound. Heroes are those that stand to help others and stand up for themselves. Heroes are people like you and me that do what they can to make a positive difference and be a positive influence on others. Be your own hero and show others they can be heroes too. Live to be your own hero, learn that you can save yourself and save others as well. Live and learn, and be that Super_**_


	6. Chapter 6

Two long drawn out days had passed with Kara partially recovered, the agent that had been altered apprehended to be send to some base only GI Jane had access to and the Director alone in her office in such deep thought hadn't even seen her sister looming in the doorway. Her logical side had viewed Colonel Haley a threat where her more personal side saw her as a real person with real feelings. Though what Lauren had said regarding aliens and her views steered Alex toward having someone spy on this woman and recommending her agents stay wary of her presence. Then there was the fucking saluting shit. Nothing pissed Danvers off more than being subjected to a rank reminder of the lowest blow.

She'd been in her own head teetering on rage and nervousness and she hadn't even noticed how she was gripping the stapler to click it over and over again in her hand emptying the metal prongs all over her desk. It hadn't been until she heard a clearing of her sister's throat glancing up seeing Kara waving.

"What did the stapler do to you?" The blonde asked with an eyebrow quirked up and a smirk on her face and it was then Alex saw the mess all over her stack of papers groaning to slam the object back onto her desk then settled back in her chair cupping her own chin and twiddling her fingers with sporadic taps on her desk. "You okay?"

"Are you?" Alex watched as Kara walked over in her suit to sit in the chair in front of her desk facing her distracted big sis. "How's your ribs?"

"Fairing after a full day under the sun lamps and...Lena's balcony of her penthouse." It was Alex's turn to raise an eyebrow now taking the hand off her chin to rest her arm at her side. The Director chuckled shaking her head.

"Don't tell me you were butt ass naked there." She didn't need that image imbedded in her brain.

"Nope, in a bikini which Lena gawked at while in her pool." Kara's grin said it all. Alex laughed.

"Phew! I didn't and don't want anymore de…"

"Thank you for giving her the red sun lamps sis! I can breathe easy knowing my moves and hands won't break her during…" Alex held out a hand turning her head away shaking it. "Oh! Sorry Alex."

"I'm glad you are happy Kara. Just...be careful. You aren't the only one with enemies. Lena has a rather big following of people that want to bury her in all sense of the word."

"Talking about me hmm?" Lena laughed walking in holding two drinks in her hands. "Figured miss boss could use something to perk her up and well...I got the mocha you wanted darling."

"YES!" Supergirl jumped over the chair she was in and slipped right into her girlfriend's personal space with Alex slipping out of her own seat to walk around the desk. "Thank you babe." Danvers snorted a laugh. Both women turned to look at her as Lena gave Alex her coffee. It had been amazing how they'd gone from friends that were practically dating to actually dating rather quick.

"Babe huh? Pet names already?" It was Lena's turn to snort.

"Trust me Director, the names we pet with are rather R rated." Alex's head shook and she walked away sipping her drink. "Oh what? Too much at ten in the morning?"

"La la la la la...TMI Luthor." Alex glared sighing sitting back down to look at her computer screen. Lena gave a quick kiss to her angel and walked over to the desk. "How is she?"

"Ruby has won over her whole team and is captain. Sam is...she's good." Emerald greens kept on Danvers. "She misses us….especially you. They both do."

Kara chose that moment to walk over leaning against the bookshelf at the wall. She knew her sister had grown to really care about both the mother and daughter and more than just a friend and protective way. Alex had started to feel something for Samantha. Then they moved.

"I miss them too." She didn't want to think about how her heart pinged back then. Alex understood why they moved. The whole Reign and World Killer situation had wrecked their sense of safety and home. She'd offered even for them to move in with her since she had a whole new place before Maggie and her had broken up. The payments sucked but it was worth it. Though she was spending most nights at Kara's place with her sister spending more time at Lena's swanky well stocked penthouse. Kara had however taken the time to return sister night with her which meant alot but it didn't take away the ache.

"Oh! By the way...I was meaning to talk to you both about something." Supergirl spoke turning both heads her direction seeing her put one hand on her hip the other waving in front of her to get to a point. "Nia." Lena blew out a breath switching Alex's attention to her slightly.

"She knew what to look at. I have my thoughts if you two want to delve into this topic further." Lena watched Kara walk over to the door shutting it to walk back to the desk and slip into the other chair her girlfriend wasn't occupying. Alex nodded for her to continue. "She isn't fully human...or she's a clairvoyant. She knew exactly what we needed to focus on with Kara's injuries. She spoke to me like she was dead sure on it. What she displayed makes me wonder if she's similar to J'onn." Lena saw Alex settle back in her chair with both her hands on the knee she brought up to slightly rest against the top of her desk. "Just a theory."

"She knows I'm Supergirl. I just…" Kara took a deep breath letting it out calmly but the krinkle was prominent on her face. "I feel like...she's wanting me to guide her. I don't know. She wants to learn so much from me at work and regardless of being asked to show her the ropes I feel like I'm her teacher for not only this but...my other profession."

"What do you both want to do? She will need to sign the forms Kara. Why...why don't you bring her in here. Wait.." Alex thought about the concern with the Colonel there. She retracted her first idea. "Not here. Not with Jane around." Kara nodded with Lena agreeing. "Can we bring her to your underground dungeon Lena?" Alex smirked.

"You mean my lab." Lena challenged.

"Four walls do make a…"

"We can discuss my rose petals idea again." The Director gave a disgusted face while Kara was flicking her head side to side to try to figure out what they were talking about.

"Boink." Alex snickered sipping her coffee drink.

"See if I wait in line at the barista again Director." They both noticed Kara twiddling her fingers in her Supergirl attire. "Darling?" The blonde looked fully confused.

"Her need for the red sun Kara." Alex tried at a direct approach and her sister turned bright red facepalming.

"Haha I think she got the picture Danvers. But with regard to Nia I agree with you."

"Why not have Jess grab her and bring her to your lab Lee."

"Good idea Kara. So it's settled? We bring her to where we have complete privacy." Alex broke into laughter at that.

"Do you have _any_ idea how sinister that sounds when you say it like that?"

"I have another lab your sister and I have been testing bondage…." Alex waved both her fingers after nearly spitting out her coffee setting it down to twist her chair around roughly swallowing her drink. "Too much for the morning?" Lena smirked as Kara hid her face further in embarrassment. "Come on beautiful. I think we should go prepare for our visitor. I do recall Nia likes the pastries at our favorite bakery. Kara smiled wide.

"FROSTING!" She proclaimed and now Alex was facepalming.

"A good use of foreplay now that I think about it." Lena laughed with Alex thoroughly grossed out covering her ears humming. "We will see you there Alex." She slipped an arm around her girlfriends to pull Kara out of the office as she bounced for donuts. The Director was trying to clear her brain of the rather perverse twisted images that seemed to bounce all over like someone had thrown out a whole jar of bouncy balls in her skull. She shook her head to finish her coffee tossing the cup in the recycle can she had under her desk, standing up grabbing her favorite black jacket in her glorious hardcore badass warrior suit.

"I need a shower and to dunk my head in an ice bucket. My poor poor brain." She groaned slightly laughing heading out only to see Susan approach. She tossed her Co Director her keys. "All yours. I've done my 20 straight hours." Vasquez laughed catching the ring of jingling metal.

"Good news. Our mill issue is off base for the next two days." Alex clapped and fist pumped the air. "So it looks like I will have a nice time training our new recruits."

"Have fun and kick their ass!" Alex waved as she strode off to the garage to her bike.

* * *

Her brown orbs were grazing her own careful sentences making sure the article she was working on made sense. Kara had the most awesome idea to focus on a different figure every story in hopes of steering the animosity and anger of the city away caused by the agents of liberty. What she'd shown Nia when they went to Amadel had inspired her. She saw this incredible caring person that still searched for the truth and gave both admiration and understanding and something in her craved to be just as good of a reporter a person as her teacher.

But the other side of her knew without a doubt that their destinies were linked and just as she'd pondered on that her phone had rang only for Jess from L-Corp to walk in holding the phone out which Nia now figured out it was her calling. They both hung up with the woman coming over to her smiling then looking toward mister cranky's office. She looked back Nia's way.

"Care to take a drive with me?" Jess asked smiling with a glint to her reason.

"Something tells me that would be a good idea." Nia smiled back saving her files on her computer then shutting it down closing the laptop unplugging it to slip it into her shoulder bag. "Could we...grab some grub on the way?" The two women walked out and Nia slid her card at the door before leaving the office area after signing out. Jess nodded as they went to the elevator as it opened and two employees walked out leaving privacy in the box for both of them to head down to the garage. "So.."

"So.." Jess began to type out a text and with the screen visible Nia saw whom she was messaging. The L-Corp assistant looked back up at her slipping her phone in her jacket pocket. "You knew.." Nia raised an eyebrow.

"I did." She took her own phone out of her purse to look at the message that Kara had sent her. She unlocked her screen with the pass and read the text. "Seems I did more than that." Nia looked back up at Jess just as the elevator dinged. They stepped out and into the garage and oh did the sight make her mouth water. "Holy…" Jess chuckled pulling out the faub clicking the button to unlock the car. "Is that a…"

"Ferrari? Yep. It's Lena's if you are curious." Nia was still so damn near drooling at the beautiful burgundy automobile. "She picked me up in a lambo the other day." They got into the car shutting the doors buckling up and Nia was running her orbs along the interior. "Want pickup or drive through?" Jess laughed and her passenger gave her a shocked look. "We can do either but I'm sure the people at the drive would fall over themselves before we got our meals."

"I can call in a pizza….wait...how many does Kara eat? Lena does vegetarian right?" Jess nodded as they drove away from CATCO. "What do you do?"

"Meat or Hawaiian is fine with me. Do you really wanna know what Kara eats?" She laughed as she drove away with the part of the city Nia had explored.

"How fast _is_ her metabolism?" Now she was curious as Jess turned on a cd mix of dance techno that her boss had made her. Nia heard the one song she'd heard play on the Luthor's phone and smiled. "Andres?"

"Yeah. They are so very similar in so many ways." Jess shared driving toward the gate that caught Nia's attention. She understood that sentence more than the woman knew. "She ordered food already. We got all five kinds." She smirked pulling up to the box rolling down the window to punch in the code and press her thumb on the scanner.

"How did you already know I'd go for pizza?"

" _Because Jess put the speaker on._ " Nia gasped with Jess laughing. " _We have five different flavors of soda too. If you want any coffee I have an industrial size keurig here too._ "

"We are pulling in now boss." Jess informed her.

" _I see that. Drive in and steer to the left onto the ramp. It will lock the car in the trailer and bring it down below the surface._ "

"I'm parked. Got the door?" Nia was trying to figure out where Jess had turned on the intercom but then noticed the buttons on the dash. She looked back to see a massive metal wall roll down encasing them in a pitch black box making her nervous. "Relax. I know it can be a little tight. I freaked out the first time I was in here. The walls feel a little too close." Nia nodded.

"HEY!" They both looked forward to see another slab roll up with Lena standing inside the building at the doors. "Come on in." She waited till both were out of the car and turned away walking slower with Jess then Nia following. "Sorry for the discretion but it's necessary." Jess walked beside her boss now with Nia catching up to walk along Lena's other side.

"What is this place?" She asked looking around a little more nervous.

"My underground lab. This is where my research and studies I can't do at CATCO or L-Corp are brought to life for lack of better words. This is where I had Sam when Reign took over."

"The kryptonite capsule." Nia spoke then gasped to cover her mouth.

"That just came into your mind didn't it?" Lena spoke to her as they got to a door she put her hand on a scanner then accepted a retinal scan as well. Both women watched as her fingers pressed on a keypad.

"It did. How….did you know that?" Her curiosity and jitters grew tremendously. Was Lena gonna study her? Her boss lead them into a massive chamber and to where her technology savvy set up was. Nia was impressed and even more did she wonder why she'd been brought here. Then she saw two women leaning against a large round podium table and her eyes locked on the blues of someone she knew all too well. "Kara.."

Supergirl didn't say a word but her older sister dressed in a slick armor style black suit with a gun in a holster on her side walked over to her then stopped a couple feet from her crossing her arms bringing her head partially down to lock her browns on Nia's own.

"You remember Alex." Lena chimed in walking over to Supergirl. Nia gulped.

"Director Alex Danvers." Alex spoke firmly. "Nia right?"

"Yes." Nia had thought she would be interrogated with the way Alex no Director was looking at her but what she didn't expect was a strong embrace a hug with so much definition to it.

"Thank you." Alex spoke against her ear breaking the hug to step back and walk over to the Luthor and Supergirl. Nia cleared her rambling thoughts to walk over where Jess had too ventured. "We needed to bring you here."

"Why?" She had a pretty good idea now but her fears played on her.

"The agency I work for that we all were dressed in black practically, is called the DEO."

"The Department of Extranormal Operations." Lena gave the response for Nia's questioning look.

"Why share this with me?"

"Because you know who I really am. So I have to ask you...how.." Kara piped up. The incredible unwavering blues had Nia soaring in them. She looked fully at Kara and saw the determination in her expression. "You saved me."

"I tried." Nia shared.

"Tell us all you've learned and we will go from there." Alex requested and as Nia began to explain more than they had expected the Director had been glad they had brought her there versus her place of full time employment. Their lives were far more linked than she thought and now learning so much more they were intertwined in a common destiny…

 _ **\- Most of us think our differences make us misunderstood make us all strangers. We live lives of ridicule around us and sometimes we don't know how to break that cycle. It's when we see that we are far more linked that we understand the meanings our existence shapes for us. Learn to understand by stepping in the shoes of those around you. Learn to live with far more serenity through bonds we make_**_

 _ **\- Enigmea**_


End file.
